Dreams of Fire
by MH Cynogriffon
Summary: The great forest of Mirkwood has been burned to the ground by the dragon Smaug. Thranduil's palace has been taken along with the dwarven kingdom of Erebor. In his rage, Smaug made a very big mistake, he left one elf alive. Legolas Greenleaf Thrandulion, Prince of Mirkwood. AU, T because I'm paranoid. Better to have seen the movie before you read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: the claimers ask for a dis. (AKA: duh I don't own LOTR or the characters)

Dreams of Fire

Prologue

Morning. I thought it would never come; I didn't want it to come. I wanted to join my father, my friends, my people, in the eternal abyss of death. Morning always brought me hope. Now I curse it with every curse I know.

The dragon Smaug destroyed my home. I saw Mirkwood go up in flames, a forest reduced to ashes in a single night, and a kingdom slaughtered.

The dwarves of Erebor lost their home, I lost so much more. They weep together, I cry alone. They wail over gold as I scream in denial of the deaths of so many immortals.

I hear the dwarf prince, Thorin, giving his condolences but I don't respond. It's their fault; their gold-lust brought on the dragon and I will never forget that.

He tells me to get some rest; that I can move on with them in the morning. I don't want to rest, I've already tried. My dreams are haunted now, they are dreams filled with the screaming of dying elves, the desperate pleas of the trees as they burn.

They are dreams of fire.

**Short chapter I know.**

**SOOO what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? REVIEW and tell me!**

**To those who need a little push. SOLVE THIS RIDDLE! I will give **

**A cookie**

**Three story ideas**

**Or Gandalfs Butterflierworks**

**To anyone who gets the right answer. NO CHEATING**

**A women leaves home. She turns left 3 times and returns home. On the way she sees two people with masks. **

**WHO ARE THE PEOPLE WITH MASKS?**

**-MH**


	2. Blind Plans

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

Ch. 1

**Blind**** plans**

_Seven years after the Fall of Mirkwood. The dwarves of Erebor have decided to retake the Mines of Moria._

Legolas POV

The Mines of Moria.

I heard tales of the hallowed halls of Khazad-dûm. Its walls were sacred to the dwarves and ever since the orcs overran it they had been striving to regain it. Thror and his army are will be the last to try.

They are destined to fail.

3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

". . . and so we'll go in from the east gate. . ."

Legolas sighed in boredom, dwarves made war meetings so dreary. They never discussed the finer parts of battles; instead, they went on and on about the enemies structure and how they should place their army corresponding to the architecture of the Mines.

_Mines_

Legolas laughed quietly in his mind. Thorin had insisted that Legolas stop calling is a mine. When Legolas asked him what he_ should_ call it, Thorin had quickly changed the subject.

Legolas had never really understood the young dwarf prince. Thorin was the only dwarf that ever had an actual conversation with him and Legolas was grateful to the dwarf.

But Thorin, like every dwarf, always avoided looking at Legolas's face.

_Flashback_

_I looked around franticly. Orcs were everywhere in my father's palace and we could no longer hold them off. My kin were being slain by the thousands; their blood flowed in rivers and stained the ground dark red. My knives were black from the blood of orcs, their once spotless ivory handles sullied._

_I knew that my father was dead, the trees told me that much, but I had not seen my brother in what seemed like ages._

_"MY PRINCE."_

_I heard the voice of one of the other Captains calling me._

_"What?" I asked as I killed another orc._

_"Your brother told me to get you out."_

_I couldn't believe Tyron would say that, "Not without him!" I answered firmly. _

_ "My lord, he is dead . . ." The elf was cut off by an arrow._

_"Dead," I whispered. So that was it. My last family member had joined the rest._

_I stood still for a moment, and then began to fight my way to the side door._

_The trees began to scream at me the minute I stumbled into the forest. I could feel their pain, the flames seemed to burn me but I knew they weren't._

_I headed immediately to where I knew the dwarves would be, though I don't know why. The dragon was entirely their fault._

_Crack!_

_I couldn't dodge it, my reflexes weren't fast enough. The burning branch hit me on the right side of my face; the last thing I felt was searing pain shooting into my eye._

_End flashback_

The branch had left a burn from his eye to his shoulder; and even worse, had blinded his right eye.

Even so, Legolas had joined the army sent to Moria. He hated the dwarves yes; but the need for revenge was stronger.

"Legolas."

Thorin pinched him softly.

"What?"

"It's done."

Legolas sighed in relief, the meeting had ended early. Tomorrow, they marched for Moria.

**Sorry for the boring ch. I had to explain a lot of things. Also I have never done a battle scene.**

**PS: the beginning of the ch. (The part with Legolas's POV) will be explained in ch. 2**

**Answer for the riddle: Umpire and Catcher. Home as in Home base, three left turns on the diamond. **

**Answers for reviews:**

**Chilled souls of the Forgotten: That was my guess when I heard it, but unfortunately wrong. YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER (other than myself) *dogs bark as fireworks go off* thank you!**

**JohnGilbertVampireHunter: Thank you!**

**Ink Mage: you were right! *I release Butterflierworks and then run from Gandalf as he screams "Thief!" (what thief?)***

**Kimoa: Thank you! I will.**

**Please review! Pretty please! *Sighs as remembers line from Despicable Me. "The physical appearance of the 'please' makes no difference. it is still no . . ." CURSE YOU GRU!***

**Disclaimer: don't own the line from Despicable Me**


End file.
